Other inventions such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,888; 1,145,955; and U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2011/0031691 contemplate utilizing and manipulating various mechanical devices, figures, and/or playing pieces on a simulated American football field playing surface in an attempt to interact with and advance a football game piece across the field of play in an effort to simulate the game of American football. U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,525 describes a user tossing objects through targets on an interchangeable board (with overlaying templates representing various sports) with the goal of scoring points or achieving other metrics related to the given sport on the board.